Gorge Amphitheater
68.jpg|Phish Gorge 1999 69.jpg|Phish Gorge 1999 67.jpg|Phish Gorge 1999 79.jpg|Phish Gorge 1999 76.jpg|Phish Gorge 2003 87.jpg|Phish Gorge 2003 88.jpg|Phish Gorge 2003 80.jpg|Phish Gorge 2003 71.jpg|Phish Gorge 2003 90.jpg|Phish Gorge 2003 74.jpg|Phish Gorge 2003 73.jpg|Phish Gorge 2003 75.jpg|Phish Gorge 2003 72.jpg|Phish Gorge 2003 84.jpg|Phish Gorge 2003 075.JPG|Phish Gorge 2009 074.JPG|Phish Gorge 2009 077.JPG|Phish Gorge 2009 078.JPG|Phish Gorge 2009 084.JPG|Phish Gorge 2009 079.JPG|Phish Gorge 2009 081.JPG|Phish Gorge 2009 080.JPG|Phish Gorge 2009 085.JPG|Phish Gorge 2009 088.JPG|Phish Gorge 2009 089.JPG|Phish Gorge 2009 069.JPG|Phish Gorge 2009 073.JPG|Phish Gorge 2009 'Venue Info:' Directions From Seattle, WA: Take I-90 east, take exit 143 Gorge Amphitheatre. Follow amphitheatre signs approximately 6 miles. Approximate driving time from Seattle to the Gorge is 3 hours. From Spokane, WA: Take I-90 west, take exit 149 Gorge Amphitheatre. Follow amphitheatre signs approximately 7 miles. Approximate driving time from Spokane to the Gorge is 3 hours. From Quincy, WA: Take highway 281 south, Beverly-Burke Rd, Gorge Amphitheatre. Follow amphitheatre signs approximately 7 miles. Approximate driving time from Quincy to the Gorge is 25 minutes. From Portland, OR: Take I-84 east, Highway 97 north, I-90 east, exit 143. Follow amphitheatre signs approximately 6 miles. Approximate driving time from Portland to the Gorge is 5 hours. From Vancouver BC: Take I-5 south to I-90 eastbound. Follow I-90 east to exit 143 Gorge Amphitheatre. Follow amphitheatre signs approximately 6 miles. Approximate driving time from Vancouver, BC to the Gorge is 5 hours. Parking The Gorge Amphitheatre has two parking options; Regular or VIP Parking. Designated parking area for physically challenged patrons is available at the front gate. Please follow the signs or parking staff direction upon entering the main lot. The parking lot gate opens normally opens at 12:00pm. Times may vary depending on the event. Sorry, no overnight parking. (See “Gorge Camping”) VIP PARKING: $28 per Vehicle Upgrade to VIP Parking for convenient parking. Benefit from the easy access and exit to and from this reserved parking lot. You will be guaranteed a spot within easy reach of the box office and main gates. Sorry, no overnight parking. For overnight stays please see the camping section. Please note: By order of the Grant County Sheriffs Department, there is no parking or camping on county roads or private property leading to or adjacent to the venue. The county ordinances also strictly prohibited the consumption of alcoholic beverages in the parking lot, and these laws will be strictly enforced. Public Transportation No direct public transportation to the Gorge. Box Office Hours Open only during the day of show, normally 90 minutes before main gates open. (Subject to change for early show times). Doors open approximately 2-3 hours prior to show time (subject to change). Types of Payment Accepted U.S. Cash, MasterCard, Visa, American Express and Discover. Will Call Tickets held at will call can be picked up on the day of the performance during the Box Office hours of operation. (Subject to change). The customer must present a valid form of identification, the actual credit card, and the confirmation number to pick up their tickets. Accessible Seating Please inform your Ticketmaster representative (if you are calling) or request on-line if you need in the reserved seating area. There is one accessible seat per wheelchair location; however, exceptions may be made on a case by case basis. There is also an accessible seating section in General Admission. For those needing assistance, a special services vehicle can transport physically challenged patrons near to their seating section. Anyone who is disabled and not in a wheelchair can request to use a folding chair to use in this space. Contact the nearest usher or security staff for assistance. Only service dogs are allowed into the Amphitheatre. General Rules For the safety of all Gorge patrons, please follow these simple rules: * No alcoholic beverages can be brought into the venue. There are alcohol beverage stands and lounges where you may purchase throughout the venue. Please bring a valid WA State approved ID. Acceptable forms of ID: A Driver License, ID Card, or Instruction Permit issued by any U.S. State or Canadian Province. A Washington Temporary Driver License (paper license). A U.S. Military ID. An Official Passport. A Merchant Marine ID. A Washington State Tribal Enrollment Card. Beer and wine can be purchased and can be taken to your seat in General Admission or Reserved areas. • No lounge and elevated chairs. Beach style are OK and rental chairs are available. • No laser pointers • Empty plastic drinking water containers will be allowed in. Factory sealed water bottles of "normal" size will be allowed in. (no 5 gallon type containers). Sorry, no factory sealed soda bottles please. • Food in clear plastic bags will also be allowed in. No large, hard-shelled coolers or ice chests. • School-size or small backpacks are normally allowed in, but may be subject to change at the artists request. • Emergency medical personnel and ambulance transport on site. Camera Policy: Personal cameras are allowed in the venue. Flash photography, video and removable lens cameras are not permitted without venue approval. Subject to change. Children Rules Children under the age of 2 are free in general admission seating. Every one including children will require a reserved ticket to access the reserved seating area. All ages are allowed inside the amphitheatre. Because the weather conditions can be extreme in Central Washington, it is recommended that you bring a hat, sunscreen, and sunglasses for daytime, and a sweater or jacket for after dark. A small flashlight may also be helpful. General admission may bring a small blanket, small umbrella, and a cushion, or a low lawn chair to all shows (subject to artist approval). For more Gorge information, email to: gorgeinfo@livenation.com or visit gorgecamping.com. Restaurants and Hotels: Hospitality info on hotels, resorts, restaurants, and gasoline is available from the following agencies: Quincy Chamber of Commerce............(509) 787-2140 Ellensburg Chamber of Commerce........(509) 925-3137 Moses Lake Visitors Bureau...........(509) 765-7888 Wenatchee Visitors Bureau............(509) 662-4774 Ephrata Chamber of Commerce...........(509) 754-4656 Yakima Visitors Center................(509)248-2021 'Meetup info: ' Vehicle Gathering: A good spot for vehicles to gather and fill up before the final driving portion of your Gorge adventure (if you are coming from Portland or points south) to the Gorge Campground/Day Parking is the "town" of Vantage, which is just a truck stop basically on the west side of the Columbia River just before you drive across the green Vantage Bridge to the east side of the Columbia on the way to The Gorge. People Gathering: If you are camping a good spot to meet is at the little General Store right near the campground entrance. There are a couple of food stands and such in that area as well. Another good spot to gather is in the very center of the circular campground where they have recently set up vending and a sort of venue sponsoroed Shakedown Street. There will of course be an alternative crowd sponsored Shakedown Street somewhere in the Regular Campground area to meet up as well. If you are just going to day park I think good spots to gather include the entrace gate to the venue, the center of the circular Day Parking area, any sort of crowd sponsored Shakedown Street within the parking area and the entrance to the Day Parking area. 'Restaurants:' Tendrils Vineyard Restaurant Tendrils Vineyard Restaurant celebrates the collaboration of food and wine in a relaxed-yet spectacular-setting. Enjoy regional, seasonal foods in arresting dishes by Executive Chef Bear, thoughtfully paired with Winemaker Freddy Arredondo's distinctive Cave B and SageCliffe wines, while you take in the extraordinary Columbia River gorge views. Menu selections include house-made pastas, organic meats, our own chef's garden herbs and vegetables, and fruits from our SageCliffe orchards. Holiday menus and special menu items are often created by Tendrils Chefs, providing dynamic dining experiences for you and your loved ones. Located in Cave B Inn at SageCliffe, Tendrils offers both indoor and outdoor seating. 'Bars:' Camping: Gorge Campground Hours: 24 Hours 12:00 Noon - 12:00 Noon from day before until day after concert Phish: Thur. 8/4 to Sun. 8/7, 2011 NO WILL CALL FOR CAMPING TICKETS. There is NO Box Office at the campground so you will not have the option to pick up you camping ticket at the campground offices. Make sure you print and bring your valid camping ticket (ticket stock or E-ticket) with you. Y'''ou park your vehicle at your camp site. Please note: By order of the Grant County Sheriffs Department, there is no parking or camping on county roads or private property near or adjacent to the Gorge venue. Subject to impound and/or fines. *Quiet time is strictly enforced from 2:00 am to 8:00 am. *Check out time is 12 noon on your departure date. *Underage use or possession of alcohol will not be tolerated. (Use tarps for privacy) *No illegal drugs or drug paraphernalia. (Use tarps for privacy) *No firearms or weapons of any kind. *No fireworks, camp or open fires. BBQ type devices are O.K. *No large parties, kegs or binge drinking devices. (Use tarps for privacy) *Unauthorized vending of food or merchandise, including alcohol, is prohibited under WA state law. (Just be low-key and use common sense) *You must possess a concert ticket to be in the campground. *Obey all posted "No Trespassing" signs. *Violation of any campground rule or policy may also lead to fines or possible incarceration under applicable state criminal laws, and/or Grant County ordinances prohibiting disturbing the peace or creating a public nuisance. '''Standard Camping (3 nights) $73 per vehicle Potable Water and hand wash sinks. Fully stocked convenience store with ATM on site. Access to Hot showers (additional fee). Plenty of portable bathrooms throughout the site. The campground is a short and easy 10-15 minute walk from the campground. You do not drive your car to the concert day parking lot. Premiere Camping (3 nights) $121.75 per vehicle You will receive a reserved site within a secured area enclosed by 6’ cedar fence to create an enjoyable, private and secure atmosphere. These campsites are extra roomy and easily accessible to accommodate larger vehicles i.e. SUVs, RVs or travel trailers. All premier guests will have access to clean, private restrooms and shower facility outfitted with flushable toilets, hot showers, electrical receptacles (for hair dryers or recharging cell phones) and toiletries for sale. Plus convenient clean, portable flushable restrooms are located near all premiere campsites. Beginning several hours before the show, private shuttle service to and from the Amphitheatre. Take advantage of this special, limited opportunity for early entry. Terrace '''Camping (3 nights) $216 per vehicle (SOLD OUT FOR PHISH) All the amenities of Premiere Camping PLUS lush grass camping area fronting a gravel parking bay with breathtaking views across The Gorge. Free coffee and pastries are available after the shows and each morning. '''Glamping (3 nights) $(?) per vehicle (SOLD OUT FOR PHISH) All the amenities of Premier and Terrace Camping PLUS furnished pre set cottage style tent for 2-4 people within Terrace Campground area. 'Hotels:' Cave B Inn & Winery: 'Located right next to The Gorge Amphitheatre, closer to the venue than The Gorge Campground.' Poised 900 feet above the Columbia River in Washington state, Cave B Inn at SageCliffe~surrounded by estate vineyards & fragrant orchards~offers breathtaking views of sky, water and gorge. Comprised of 30 guestrooms, including 15 stand-alone Cliffehouses, the Inn includes a full service restaurant & spa, and a dramatic outdoor swimming pool.' And, with the addition of Chiwana Village: Our 25 luxury yurts set among the vineyards - SageCliffe's 55 rooms will accommodate your wedding guests & corporate retreats with ease. ' Hours: Cave B Inn & Spa & Tendrils Vineyard Restaurant are open seven days a week, April ~ November. Questions? (509) 785-2283. Reservations: (888) 785-2283 'Things to do:' Category:Gorge Category:Venue Category:Tour